bobbysworldfandomcom-20200213-history
List of references in Bobby's World
056b - I Had an Accident (498).jpg This is a list of pop culture references made in each and every episode of Bobby's World. Season 1 The Visit to Aunt Ruth's *Godzilla: Bobby has a nightmare of Aunt Ruth destroying Tokyo. Howard even points out Bobby's interpretation of such in the morning. *In a daydream of Bobby literally picking his nose at a fashion store, he tries on the "Snotnose", a gun from the Dick Tracy series, and a Pinocchio model, one that grows when he lies. *Iron Butterfly - In a prehistoric setting, one caveman tries to sing, In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida. *The Wizard of Oz - Aunt Ruth has Bobby chained to a chair. She then transforms into the wicked witch of the west and threatens him saying "Now I'll get you and your big fuzzy dog too!" *Die Hard - Bobby dreams of being John McCane after a policeman asks his family, "Can you tax paying citizens help us?" *Mission Impossible - Bobby sets off to steal cookies before dinner in the style of this show. Uncle Ted's Excellent Adventure *Title Reference: *In Bobby's "Uncle Dad" daydream, Garfield is seen on a poster that says, "Kill the Cat." *The Wizard of Oz - As Bobby enters the house to get more blankets, he meets the wizard who also rewards the scarecrow and the man made of tin. *The Little Mermaid - "Fish Don't Stink" is a parody of the musical number, "Under the Sea", from the then-recent Disney movie. Adventures in Bobby Sitting *Title Reference: Adventures In Babysitting *Cool Hand Luke - Bobby's first day dream involves opening the door to a prison guard who promises they'll have no failure to communicate. *Looney Tunes - Derek whispers to Bobby, "If she calls mom and dad, this means war", a line that Bugs Bunny took from Groucho Marx in the 1933 film, Duck Soup. *Mason is a spoof on Jason Vorhees of the Friday the 13th film series. *When a Stranger Calls - Bobby picks up the phone to hear heavy breathing. *The chase sequence is reminiscent to that from the Halloween movies. The Best One of the Mall *Star Wars - Bobby wields a lightsaber in his daydream as a knight rescuing Princess Sheila. My Dad Can Fix Anything *Bobby has a daydream at the bank that spoofs the bridge scene from Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. *Howard tells Bobby that the World Of Improvement is the Disneyland of hardware stores. *Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: Howard says "Honey, I drank the kids." Me and Roger *Title reference: Roger and Me *Unsolved Disappearances, a host show at the start of the episode could be a spoof on Unsolves Mysteries. *Bobby as Sherlock Holmes and Uncle Ted as Watson *One of Bobby's daydreams parodies the Bugs Bunny cartoons with Bobby as a racoon and Roger as Elmer Fudd. *A dog that Bobby disturbs at the vet bears a striking resemblance to Scooby-Doo. The Big Sweep *Howard finds a Beatles record in the attic, which Bobby imagines as the literal giant insects. **References to 5 Beatles songs are made as well: Help!, She Loves You, She Came in through the Bathroom Window, Eleanor Rigby and A Hard Day's Night *Bobby imagines himself Bobby Generic: Private Eye, a parody of Richard Diamond: Private Detective. The Night of the Living Pumpkin *Patricia incorrectly guesses Uncle Ted's Elvis costume as Superman. *Bobby's TV show is a more or less a parody of The Tonight Show with Johnny Carson. Beach Blanket Bobby *Jaws - The film's main score is heard as a shark trails after Derek water skiing. *Generic's Island is a parody of Gilligan's Island. Bobby even asks Uncle Ted "Are we gonna be stuck here like the Cullican Island guy?" before said daydream takes place. The Revenge of Dr. Noo *Bobby's daydream in black-and-White of taking Uncle Ted to the hospital is a parody of the comedy duet Laurel and Hardy. *Bobby and Captain Squash serve as Coldstoppers, a parody of Ghostbusters. In Search of the Ring Bear *Bobby's daydream of riding outside on the wing of an airplane in reminiscent of the Twilight Zone episode, Nightmare at 20,000 Feet. See America Last *Psycho - The famous violin shriek is heard when Bobby imagines drowning spuds and eyeballs. *Uncle Ted asks Roger if he is "Lassie." Bobby's Big Broadcast *Title Reference: Mickey's Big Broadcast *A Bobby Fantasee with Bobby as the Roadrunner and Derek (in wolf form) as Wile E. Coyote, Bobby closes the cartoon as Porky Pig *Bobby Do-Good parodies Dudley Do-Right from The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show *Uncle Teddy Bear and Bob-O are a parody of Yogi Bear and Boo Boo, the dog that bites Uncle Teddy laughs like Muttley from Wacky Races *You're a Real Dork, Bobby G parodies You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown *Bobeye is a parody of Popeye Three Kids and a Baby Bobby's mom tells the family that she is pregnant. Bobby starts to wonder where babies come from. He then starts to worry that he no longer has a place in the house. Suspects, Lies, and Videotape When Derek and Kelly are too busy to put in Bobby's Captain Squash videotape, Bobby decides to put it in himself - even though he is too young to use the VCR. In doing so he breaks Martha's prized Elvis bust! Caution: Bobby at Work Bobby goes to work with his dad and learns the "ins and outs" of his job! Clubhouse Bobby Bobby invites his friends to join his new club. However, when he forbids someone from joining, his parents move in. Chariots of Bobby Bobby competes in a neighborhood olympics. Things turn sour when his family starts putting too much pressure on him to win. Total Recess Bobby realizes that he might actually like Jackie. Nightmare on Bobby's Street Bobby notices a mysterious house on his block, and becomes scared to go near it...until he meets the man who lives there. Who am i.png Giant clam with machine gun.png Nightmare on Bobby's Street9.png Painter squidward put nose.png .PNG Pranks a Lot 061.png 056b - I Had an Accident (492).jpg Nightmare on Bobby's Street100.PNG Clan of Green Gremlins, Journey to the center of acme acres.png 12-1-8-C.jpg Bobby the Birthday Boy.png Get squid.png MusicDay-GogoFifi&Banjo.jpg SweetieSneezer&ThePiano.jpg Nightmare on Bobby's Street3.png 056b - I Had an Accident (498).jpg Nightmare on Bobby's Street.png Nightmare on Bobby's Street1.png Nightmare on Bobby's Street4.png MusicDay-GogoFifi&Banjo.jpg SweetieSneezer&ThePiano.jpg RuffledRuffeeTitleCard.png